custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Tricks (Thevideotour1's version)
Magic Tricks is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on October 27, 1992. Plot Jobic's magic act has Shawn believing that Jobic is really a terrifying wizard with great powers. Recap The video begins with Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Caleb (Ryan Gay) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Kiki (Eden Riegel) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Merlin the Magician (Jason Robards) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Please and Thank You # # # # # Trivia * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's I Love You uses the same vocals from "My Favorite Things". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ) is used. * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It is when Merlin the Magician makes Barney grow really big. * When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him to see him wearing Merlin's magician hat in Merlin's size, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when Barney comes to life) is used. * the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Howie prepares to show Derek and Tina a magic trick he saw on television, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when Sarah, Nick, Mario and Whitney prepare for the puppet show act, after BJ ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * the music from "BJ the Great" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * the music from "Lights! Camera! Action: A Movie Adventure" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * This video will be later adapted to the Wimzie's House episode, "Wimzie the Magician". * Production for this video took place in April 1992. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Merlin the Magician does his magic show at the school gym) * * * * * * * * * Merlin the Magician: Now watch as I make Barney grow really big. Howie, please give me Barney, so I can do this magic trick? * Howie: Okay. (gives Merlin the Magic the Barney doll) * Merlin the Magician: (puts the Barney doll aside) Nothing in my sleeves. Nothing in my hat. (he puts his magician hat onto the Barney doll) Alakazoo, alakazo. I'm going to make Barney... (he uses magic to make the Barney doll grow) ...GROW!! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Ta-da! * Kids: BARNEY!! (they hug Barney, then they see him wearing Merlin's magician hat in Merlin's size) * Dominic: Hey, how you make that hat so small? *Barney: